The invention relates to a dual pressure-sensitive label construction, i.e., a pressure-sensitive carrier label which carries a smaller pressure-sensitive piggyback label or coupon which can be removed from the larger label. Thus, the carrier label can be applied to a product, e.g., a subscription order form or other substrate having a surface for receiving a self adhering carrier label with a removable self adhering piggyback label, and at a later time the consumer can remove the piggyback label from the carrier label and apply the piggyback label to a separate surface.
Traditionally, this type of dual label construction is accomplished by employing a "piggyback" label construction. This involves a liner, or backing strip, having a silicone coating so that a carrier label with pressure sensitive adhesive on it can be removed from the liner. Overlying the liner is a second liner carrying pressure-sensitive adhesive on its face facing the liner, and having a silicone coating on its other face. A top layer overlies the second layer and has pressure-sensitive adhesive on its face facing the second liner. The other face of the third layer can be printed with the graphics and design of the carrier label and piggyback label.
In use, the second liner of the piggyback construction is die cut to create a series of larger carrier labels, and the top layer is printed and die cut to create the piggyback labels. The carrier labels can then be removed by labeling machinery and applied to a package or a package insert by means of the pressure sensitive adhesive on the back of the carrier label. At a later time, the consumer can remove the piggyback label from the carrier label and apply it to some other surface, such as a card to be returned to the manufacturer.
The prior art piggyback construction works satisfactorily. However, the piggyback stock must be purchased by the label printer from the manufacturer of the piggyback construction, and the piggyback stock is very expensive. It is not possible to manufacture piggyback stock on conventional printing and die cutting machinery.
A less expensive way has been suggested for providing a pressure-sensitive carrier label bearing a pressure-sensitive piggyback label. This method employs a conventional silicone-coated liner bearing a sheet having pressure-sensitive adhesive on it. This stock is much less expensive than piggyback stock. According to this method, the liner is die cut in a shape conforming to, but slightly larger than the piggyback label which will be printed and die cut. Then, the upper layer is printed and die cut to create the individual carrier labels, each carrier label also being die cut to create the individual piggyback labels. The die cutting of the piggyback labels is in registry with the die cut of the liner.
In use, when the carrier label is removed by the labeling machinery and applied to the package, the die cut portion of the liner remains adhered to the back of the piggyback label by means of the adhesive on the back of the piggyback label. Thus, although the carrier label is adhered to the package, the pressure sensitive adhesive bearing region of the piggyback label is not adhered to the package, because the die cut portion of the liner is between the piggyback label and the package. As a result, the piggyback label can later be removed and adhered to a separate surface.
The problem with this method is that removal of the die cut portion of the liner from the remainder of the liner greatly weakens the liner. Consequently, the liner has a tendency to break during application of the labels causing the label applicating machinery to jam, thereby stopping production.